User blog:Superbionic 2009/future
June 12, 2033 Eric and Annie Camden #Matt -(53) #Mary- (51) #Lucy- (50) #Simon -(47) #Ruthie -(42) #Sam -(34) #David -(34) Matt and Shana Camden #Jessica Harper Fransworth (30)- born April 5, 2003 #Trevor Kenneth Fransworth(28)- born January 4, 2005 #Daniel Richard Camden (26)-born August 15, 2006 #Michael Eric Camden (26) -born August 15, 2006 #Rebecca Anne Camden (23)- born November 23, 2009 #Laura Ruthie Camden (21)- born July 5,2011 Jobs: Matt-obgyn, Shana - Pediatrician Notes:Daniel is the older twin. They Live in Glen Oak. Matt is a widow. Shana is divorce. Jessica and Trevor are Shana's kids. Daniel. Michael, Rebecca, and Laura are Matt's kids. Sarah die in 2014. Shana divorce in 2012. Pets: Chase-huskey, Tiger- tabby Mary and Carlos Rivera #Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (29)- born May 17, 2004 #Catherine Sonia Rivera (26) -born July 9, 2006 #Elizabeth Anna Rivera (26) -born July 9, 2006 #James Alejandro Rivera (24) -born February 16, 2009 #Victoria Yonlanda Rivera (21) - born December 6, 2011 #Michael Luis Rivera (16)- born August 5, 2016 #Julia Dolores Rivera (12)- born June 2, 2021 Jobs: Mary-P.E. Teacher, Carlos- Hardware store Manger Note James is a troublemaker like his mom, love basketball like his mom Catherine is the older twin. Pets: Rico- Bull dog Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk #Savannah Alyssa Kinkirk (28)- born January 21, 2005 #Madison Joclynn Kinkirk (26)- born January 31,2007 #Lauren Elise Kinkirk (22) -born September 2, 2010 #Ava Clarie Kinkirk (20) - born June 10, 2012 #Noah Stanley Kinkirk (16)- born October 14,2016 #Olivia Fatih Kinkirk (14)- born April 20, 2018 #Sophia Hope Kinkirk (9)- born July 21, 2023 # Alexis Grace Kinkirk (7)- born March 18, 2026 #Emily Mae Kinkirk (3)-born Febuary 11, 2030 Jobs: Lucy- Minster, Kevin- Cop Pets: Adam- boxer, Eve- Charles King Spaniel Notes:Noah is their only son biesied the misscarried twin boys. Simon and Cecila Camden #Stuart Nigel Camden (24)- born Febuary 4, 2009 #Caleb Douglas Camden (18)- born October 27,2012 #Mark Flynn Camden (16)- born December 12, 2016 #Ethan Travis Camden (14) - born Stepmber 18, 2018 #Nathan Dean Camden (14)- born Stepmber 18, 2018 Jobs:Simon- Talent Agent, Cecila- Kindgarden teacher Pets: Cody-golden retriver, Webster- Spider Notes:Webster is Mark's spider, Ethan is the older twin. Kyle have Cerebral Palsy Ruthie and Peter Petrowski #Kayla Anne Petrowski (17)- born March 5, 2016 #Amelia Paris Petrowski (13)- bon Febuary 10, 2020 #Miles Simon Petrowski (10)- born November 11, 2022 #Travis George Petrowski (6) - born July 21 ,2026 Jobs:Ruthie- vet, Peter- Architect Pets: Badger- Pottbelly Pig, Dixie-beagle, Chester-Cain Terrier, Buddy-Boder Collie, Misty- american Wirehair cat, Ariel-Corey fish, Sunny-Guppy, Flash- Danio, Nemo- Platies, Spike-Beared Dragon, Sonic-Headhog, Clover-Rabbit, Polly- Cocktiel, Kiwi- Love brid, Skittle- Afician Grey. Sam and Heather Camden #Haliey Allie Camden (7)- November 18, 2025 # Jacob Ian Camden (4)- June 11, 2028 #Emma Megan Camden (4)- June 11, 2028 Jobs: Sam- Fireman, Heather- stay at home mom NoteJacob is the older twin. David and Audrey Camden #David Austin Camden Jr (8) - Septmber 15, 2024 #Tucker Marvin Camden (6) - July 9, 2026 Pet: Goliah- Pit bull Jobs: David- Loan Officer, Adurey- stay at home mom Julie and Hank Hasting #Erica Hasting (33) #Nicholas Hasting (31) Erica and Shawn Bolton #Hank Wayne Bolton (5)- September 3, 2027 #Clayton Ketih Bolton (3)- June 16,2030 Jobs: Erica- Surgen, Shawn- Drafter Notes: Shawn work at home. Nicholas and Audrey Hastings #Ronnie Todd Garber (4)- October 7, 2028 Jobs: Nicholas-2nd Grade Teacher, Audrey- sale clark Note:Nick and his rival Lance were both fight over Audery for years and that led tho wonder who was Ronnie's father was. who was Lance. Nick step down and let Lance rase his son at Ronnie's birth. But Lance cheated on Audery and never loved her when Ronnie . Audrey now with Nick who better father and partner. Charile and Anna Rivera #Javier Pablo Rivera (2)- Febuary 7,2030 #Marisol Blanca Rivera (2)- Febuary 7, 2030 Jobs: Charlie- Realeste, Anna- Stay at home mom Note: Javier is the older twin. Michael Camden He Just got Married to Becky King, Ben and Lindsay Kinkirk #Amber Luna Kinkirk (16)- December 15, 2016 # Brandon James Kinkirk (16)- December 15, 2016 #Corutney Kira Kinkirk (16)- December 15, 2016 #Douglas Patrick Kinkirk (16)- December 15,2016 #Erin Veronica Kinkirk (16)- December 15,2016 Jobs: Ben- Fireman. Lindsay-Writer Patty Mary and Alan Lawson #Ashely Beth Lawson (26)- July 25,2006 #Anthony Gavin Lawson (25)- November 10,2008 #Amy Kelsey Lawson (23)- Febuary 21,2010 #Adam Zachary Lawson (21)- January 20,2012 #Aiden Dean Lawson (18)- May 30, 2015 #Amanda Joy Lawson (15)- September 6, 2017 #Austin Owen Lawson (13)- April 4, 2019 #Allison Clarie Lawson (11)- August 26,2021 #Addison Marie Lawson (11)-August 26,2021 #Archie Issac Lawson (9)- March 8,2024 #Alexander Donald Lawson (6)- October 3,2026 #Andrew Wilam Lawson (6)-October 3,2026 Jobs: PattyMary-Stay at home mom, Alan- Lawyer Notes: Allison is the older twin. Alexander is the older twin Martin and Merdith Brewer #Aaron Jameson Brewer (27)- January 30, 2006 #Ian Walton Hunter Brewer (24)- August 20, 2008 #Haliey Ella Fisher Brewer (19) - April 14, 2014 Jobs: Martin- Baseball College Scott, Merdith- Socail worker Notes: They have no biogical chidren toghter. Aaron is Martin's son from a past realtionship. They got back together in 2010 and married in 2013. They adopted Ian Hunter in 2015. They adopted Haliey Fisher in 2017. Aaron and Savannah Brewer #Stephanie Faye Brewer (3)- Febuary 2, 2027 Jobs: Aaron- Baseball Coach, Savannah- Stay at home mom , Megan and Trevor Clark #Eleanor Beth Clark (23) - July 29,2008 #Karen Jean Clark (16) -June 3, 2017 #Lance Dale Clark (15)-April 21,2018 #Eddie Partrick Clark(13)- March 25, 2020 #Gracie Marie Clark (2)- Decemeber 27,2031 Pets: Patch- Dalmation Notes:Megan and Trevor die in a car crash. Eleanor move back in with her brothers and sisters to rasie them. The Kinkirks help them alot. they are base on party of five. Keshia and Andre Carter #Nina Morgan Carter (27)- December 16, 2005 #Sandra Dianne Carter (25)- May 24,2008 Jobs: Keshia- Sale person, Andre- Roofer Lynn and Jake Davis #Mallory Natlie Davis (13)- May 28, 2020 #Auggie Jared Davis (9)- January 2, 2024 Jobs: Lynn and Jake Co owned a sports store Note: Jake is Ruthie's ex Mac and Margett Searles #Chelsea Helen Searles (18)- August 8, 2013 #Vance Louis Searles (16)- Stember 10, 2016 #Megan Ava Searles (12)- March 4, 2020 Jobs: Mac-Tuck driver, Margett- Pre School Teacher James and Melissa Doyle #Holly Ann Doyle (17)- March 5, 2016 Jobs: James-Tech Whiz, Melissa- Fashion Desiner Notes: James and Melissa are divorce. They are rich. James live in san Dego. Holly live in Glenoak with her mom. pet: Cody-Bichon Frise Benadett and Derek Fields #Brandon Joseph Fields (10)- August 14, 2022 #Cody Alexander Fields (8)- December 5, 2024 #Kirsten Marie Feilds (5)- September 24, 2027 Jobs Bendette- Libaran, Derek- Chef Chandler and Roxanne Hampton #Jeffery Patrick Turner Hampton (40)- April 17, 1993 #Candace Darlene Hampton (22)- March 22, 2011 #Seth Andrew Hampton (18)- July 5, 2014 #Rachel Lucy Hampton (16)- November 10, 2016 Jobs: Chandler- Minster, Roxanne- Cop Notes: Jeffery is adopted. They got back toghter in 2009. They married May 16, 2010. They lived in Philelphia Pa form 2005-2033. Kendall lefft Chandler in 2006. They just moved back to Glen oak this year. Pets: Bullet- Rottweiler, Carly- Calico cat, Saul- Gold fish, Moses- Angel fish, Jeffery and Amanda Turner Hampton #Alexander Grayson Turner Hampton (10)- April 16, 2023 #Jacob Cater Turner Hampton (4)- May 12, 2029 Jobs: Jeffery-Fireman, Amanda- stay at home mom John and Patricia Hamilton #Isaiah Matthew Hamilton (29)- August 2, 2003 #Elijah Jayden Hamilton (27) - July 14, 2005 #Tasha Raven Hamilton (21)- April 13, 2011 #Destiney Cassandra Hamilton (16)- June 27, 2016 #Kelsey Faye Hamilton (15)- March 28, 2018 #Gordon Walker Hamilton (12)- November 1, 2020 Jobs: John- Engieering, Patricia- Secretary Nigel and Tammy Hamilton #Nora Grace Hamilton (18)- August 18, 2014 #Christopher Joel Hamilton (16)- June 14, 2016 #Trevor Ray Hamilton (12)- April 12, 2021 Jobs: Nigel- Carpenter, Tammy- day care worker Ashely and Jordan Johansen #Owen Blake Johansen (23)- Stepmeber 2, 2009 #Amber Paige Johasen (20) -May 30, 2013 #Stuart Lance Johansen (17)- Febuary 15, 2016 Jobs:Ashely- Family Consler, Jordan- House Inspector Cherl and Todd Miler #Justin Raymond Miler (17)- January 22, 2016 #Chistopher Wanye Miler (13) - August 18, 2019 Jobs: Todd- Car Mechanic, Cherl- Restaurant Manger, Pet: Baxter- Pug Notes: Cherl is the Camden family friend who dated Robbie and Matt. Robbie and Dianne Palmer #Trevor Dale Palmer (24)-April 7, 2008 #Cody Alexander Palmer (22)- Stepmeber 12, 2010 #Kayla Jean Palmer (17)- March 21, 2016 Jobs: Robbie- Day care coordinator, Diane- Lawyer Notes:Robbie's kids think the Camdens family is family the even call Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Cecilia, Ruthie, Peter, Sam, Heather, David and Jessica "aunts and uncles" . The call their kids "cousins". Sandy and Jonathan Sanderson #Aaron Jameson Brewer (26) -January 30, 2006 #Jonah Blake Sanderson (20) - December 16, 2012 #Lola Violet Sanderson (16)- September 9, 2016 Jobs: Sandy- Minster. Jonathan- Ob/gyn Wilson and Corey West #Bendette West (38)- March 11, 1995 #Willson "Billy" West Jr (36)- August 6, 1996 #Catlin Dana West (24) - June 16,2009 #Zoey Ella West (20)- November 12, 2012 Notes: Catin and Zoey are adopted. Jobs: Wilson- Lawyer, Corey- Hairdresser Billy and Tiffany West #Nolan Shane West (9)- November 3, 2023 #Audrey Lynn West (6)- July 11, 2026 Jobs: Billy- Guidance Conselor, Tiffany- Floris Notes: He is close to Mary and her family Category:Blog posts